


Mycroft Holmes x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You work for Sherlock as his assistant . One day his older brother came by they started to deduce you...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first FF and I just had this idea on a long drive home and just wanted to write it down and if there are any mistakes [there will be :3] sorry english is not my first language. I'm sorry if some senteces sound wierd I often dont know how to put my thoughts in to words I have problems doing that with my first language too ^^'

Hope you enjoy:)

You have worked for Sherlock only for a few months but you got along pretty good. You and John were rather distand witch you didnt like and still needed to figure out how to fix . Your people skills were not the best.

You cant have normal conversations or any sort of communication ,you often come across as cold or rude . Most people would ignore you .But you were fine with that it was easier for you to live this way .

Sherlock was almost the same as you thats why you got along so well.

So one day you sat on the couch with your computer in your lap and went through some cases that Sherlock has solved this morning ,none of them were special just some cheaters and dead or missing pets .

Thats when an man with a dark grey suit and an umbrella comes in to the flat. Sherlock was intanly annoyed with out even looking up from his phone he said :" What do you want ?"

" Pleased to see you to Sherlock.",said the man ,then he turns around to look at you and said with a smirk:" You must be (yf/n)(l/n) the one who puts up with the paper work of my little brother.Nice to meet you."He steps closer and reaches out his hand . You put your laptop on the side and stand up to shake his hand .

" I am Mycroft Holmes the older brother of Sherlock ,I hope we can work together from now on."

You gave him a fake simle and said :" Pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes." You knew from the beginning that he wasn't like other people and you were a bit relieved about that.

You sat down again and continued your work. Mycroft sill looked at you for a second bevor he turned around and sat down in John's chair. Sherlock was still annoyed and asked again: "What do you want?"

"Oh I just was checking in on you. Mummy was worried because you didn't pick up your phone so she asked me to look what you are doing. And I wanted to see who you new assitant was . I could not belive that someone is really working for you." he said . You looked up on him .He sill looked at Sherlock. 

" (Y/n) is not just someone . I'm sure you can see that."he said and looked again at his phone . Mycroft looked at you . You frowned at Sherlock then you looked at Mycroft he still obseverd you. You felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes indeed ."he said lost in thoughts ,again looking at Sherlock.

"How am I not just someone ?" you asked confused.

"It is a bit hard to read her but not impossible.", Shelock said ,ignoring your question .

"Yes I see were you had difficulties ."he said ,too ignoring your question.

"She reminds me of some one dont you think." Sherlock said smiling evilish. 

Mycroft looked a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry to inerrupt but could you please stop this." you said a bit harsh. Both looked at you .

"Sorry that we made you unomfortable, its a bad habbit that we have since early childhood ." Mycroft apolagized. You looked at your laptop bevor you could look up again Mycroft started speaking :" So were is Dr.Watson have you left him behind for her?"

"No I sent him to clear up some confusion that happend on the last case that you gave me .",he said again annoyed ,:" He should be here any second." After Sherlock finished his sentece John came in looking exhausted. 

"Sherlock please never let me do this again . I spent hours explaining why you made a false bombthreat." ,John took of his Jacket :"Hello Mycroft . Hi (y/n)."

You looked at him and smiled for real this time hopping he knew it was real. Mycroft noticed this and stood up. He went over to John and shook his hand .

"Goodbye Dr.Watson."He turns to you:"Nice meeting you (y/n)hope to see you soon, mabye we can continue our conversation another time . Goodbye Sherlock." with a lat glance at you he just left the flat leaving John a bit confused what happend while he was away.

I hope you liked the first chapter ^^

Have a nice day:)


	2. Conversations

I'm sorry in advantce this got deep very quikly ^^' 

It's a bit confusing and it didn't turn out how i originally wanted but I think I will leave it that way.I promise it will get romantic but I just want to write another chapter wich also is dark 

I hope you still can enjoy this sorry

Since that day you and Mycroft saw each other a few more times but never alone ,Sherlock or John were always in the room . Because of that you hadn't spocken to him much just "Hello,Goodbye, How are you?"general stuff. 

But you came closer to John not much but you have bonded with him over Sherlocks behavior.One evening after a hard case you two have gone to a pub and got drunk together .It seems as if when you are drunk you open yourself easier to other people you are not so closed up and can carry real conversations .

You had a very deep one with John that night ,he told you about how war was and you told him about your childhood but you dont remember what exactly you told him and you hope he forgott about it too . You never spoke to him about that again and he didn't seem to want to talk about it either so you hope he dosen't remeber.You never went to drink with him again. But things were never akward between you after that and you could smal talk with him.

On one paticuler cold day you three sat in 221B and just did what you always did. You were on Sherlocks chair with your laptop while working on his cases .

John was writing a new Blog on that bombthreat case and Sherlock was going in circels while tipping something on his phone. When Lestrade bursted in to the flat.

While he was busy catching his breath Sherlock alreday put his coat on and John automaticlly did the same .

"(Y/n) stay here and wait till I text you . It will be a long day .", he said smiling and bevor Lestrade could even say a word Sherlock has already left the flat closley followed by John and Lestrade.

You sigh. As you did a tall figure walked in. You looked up and stared in to a familiar face. Mycroft stood in front of you with a small smile on his lips "Whats the matter (y/n)? You look tierd."

"I could the same about you .", you said without hesitation. He had nothing to say about this .

"My brother has run off again didn't he ?"he said while sitting down in John's chair (again),:"Do you know when he will return?" 

"No but he said it will be a long day so I assume not soon, I'm sorry." ,you said not really sure what to do now , with Sherlock you know how to act but his brother is a whole other level, he is not like others but he knows how to blend with humans. A skill you would like to have.

"No need to apologize.", he said looking at you again with a small smile.

You thought a second what other people would do in this situation ,so you hesitated,but you asked the most average question you could think of:"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thank you." 

You let out a little sigh,you were relived now you have some time to think about what to say next. You stood up and walked over to the kitchen and prepared some tea .You handed him a cup of tea and sat back down on Sherlock's chair. You took a little sip of your tea lost in thoughts because you had no idea of what to say now . 

Luckely Mycroft knew what to say:

"Shall we continue our conversation from a few moths ago?" You wondered if he was thinking a lot about this and how long he wanted to speak about this.Since that day Sherlock had told you a bit about his brother .He said that he wasn't capeble of having any emotions and he was called the Iceman. But he didn't come across that way to you. Yes he seemed cold and unreacheble but now and then you saw that he was carring and not that ice cold at least to Sherlock. But somthing about what was said that day must have toutched him, if he wanted to talk about that day again.

"What exactly do you mean?", you asked

"It's a bit funny dont you think?"he chuckled.

"What?",you asked confused and with a frown on you face.

"That when ever you need to respond celver and cold you do it with no hesitation,but when it comes to normal human interaction you are completly lost.", he said with a smirk on his face.

You were honestly a little shocked by this , you could now see what Sherlock meant ,you did not expect that he would say somthing about your lack of communicatons skills.

"No clever response now ,hmm?",he said with an even bigger smirk.

You opened your mouth but closed it imedeatly,you had no idea what to say now so you just stared to the ground.You were ashamed and a bit angry too. He should know that this was a sensible topic for you if he read you.

"I'm sorry if this is inappropriate but I didn't know how to beginn the topic in a other way.I wanted to talk about what Sherlock and I said the other day about you.",he said clearly uncomfortable because he noticed how upset you got.

"You could have just said so no need to say these things.I think you know what you just said to me was hurtfull. Do you even know the reason why I react that way to thouse words.";you said bitter could to him.

"I'm not completly sure but thats why I wanted to talk to you about that again.",still very uncomfortable but also very serious,:"I wanted to explain our deductions to you ."

You were still upset and still a bit angry but something about him just made you want to listen what he had to say. So you took a deep breath and look at him with no expresion and said:

"I'm listening."

"I shall start from the beginning.",he took a moment bevor he continued,:"You were born in California ,but you moved to Briten a few months ago .You are clearly not good with people you act cold and you can't be around "normal" people a long time it exhausts you. Thats why you get along with Sherlock. But you also dont try to fit in with other people ,except Dr.Watson you didn't liked that it was so akward between you. But that has changed now .I assume it was of that night in the pup .You both talked about your deppest secrets. He talked about war but you, you talked about something that had made you the way you are now . I know that you are not cold you are very emotional and I'm sure you were a lovley child . Thats what's so difficult to read ,something happend in your childhood somthing traumatic.You had a long history of depression and even suicide."  
He stoped for a second. You could not belive what he was saying and the way how he was saying it. You felt tears but you didn't give in to them.He is talking about your past and things you tried to forgett. He continued:"Now Sherlock thinks that it was your relationship with your parents because your father is a heroin addicct and your mum took her anger out on you and your sister but I think it goes deeper than that but I'm not sure-"

"Stop please stop... .",you begged ,:"Let's continue this another time ,ok?",you sounded defeatet.

Mycroft just realised what he said and saw the expression on your face. You looked missrable but you did your best to hide it :"I'm sorry I didn't meant to-"

He was again interrupted but not by you, but your phone. Sherlock texted you 

Come quick to St Paul's Church, Marylebone

SH

"I'm sorry Mr.Holmes but I have to go lets talk another time.Goodbye.",you stood you grabt your Jacket and left .

Mycroft put his head into his hands and sight deeply.He never wanted to hurt you but he wanted to help you . The first time he saw you ,you reminded him of himself when he was younger.He shut down too, mabye not because of the same reason as you ,but the result is the same he is cold and dosen't feel anything for anyone, but Sherlock .He dosen't know why but he dosen't want the same fait for you. He forgott what he wanted from Sherlock and just left.


	3. Promises

Ah Shit here we go again...

I am deeply sorry I didnt thoght that this was going to be so dark and I dont know if I really like the way this whole thing turned out . I am honestly annoyed with myself for writing such deep shit but I will continue now there is no going back. I'm am soo sorry ^^' I am trying to make it lighter and bring some fluff in but I cant promise and while I am writing this I am thinking of making a deep chapter for mycroft where he explains to the reader why he is so cold but I'm not sure if I will write that again sorry ^^'

After that day you shut down completly. You asked Sherlock for some days off . He was confused why you acted so wierd but he still gave you a week off. You packed a bag and drove out of London .You just needed time to understand your feelings .You stayed in a motel some where in a little town.You enjoyed how quiet every thing was and no one who wants to talk to you no one who will deduct you, just your self. You didn't went out much , just to a store and back.

At you third day you laid in your room you had all the windows closed so your room was comletly dark.Then you heard a knock on your door, you thought it was the cleaning personal and shouted not sandting up from your bed:"No thank you .No need to clean here."Again a knock.

"No thank you."you said a bit louder.

A second everything is quiet but then you heard a key turn and the door slowly opened.You looked up and groaned. Someone walked in leting sunlight into your room but the person closed the door leaving the room dark again. Then the person sat on the edge of your bed .

"Would you mind turning on your bed light?",a calm voice asked.

You recognized the voice and turned on the lamp on the table beside your bed . You quickly wiped your face because it was still wet . You just couldn't stop crying it was all to much. You needed a second to return to your usuall cold personality .But you Mycroft was not fooled by that and you could not contain it .

He noticed that he had a softspot for you, like he had for Sherlock.He was concerned because he saw all the empty whine and vodka bottels on the ground. Of course he knew the reason for all of this . He brought you back your past.He now knew exactly what the matter with you was ,but he wouldn't bring that up here. He had much more important news to tell.Because of your little vacation you had no internet and you didn't knew of Sherlocks suicide.He was scared to tell you about all this because of your state, you were not stable.So he decited to tell you later.First he had to get you out of here and make sure you were completly sober.He also wanted to finish the conversation from a few days ago .He didn'know how he'll do all that, with out destroying you mentally , but he will think about that later.

"You need to come with me ?",he said serious. You didn't feel like going anywhere you just wanted to drink and lie in bed all day .You had a terrible headache.Of course he knew that and handed you a pill and a bottle of water.

You took it grearfully."Thank you ,Mycroft.",you wisperd,"But I dont't think I can go with you ", you continued after you took a big sip of water.

He looked in your face and he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. It was as if he was back in that dark alley, in wich Sherlock almoste died of an overdose.He was scared and he didn't know why, he didn't want you to go the same path as sherlock and he wanted to help you. So he made a decision and try to save you. But he wouln't let you know that, because he knew that you would not accept his help.

"I don't give you a choice you will come with me.",he said harsh," and from now on you are goung to work for me and not for Sherlock ,I will explain that to you later but first we have to get your stuff from 221B and move you to a closer house to mine.

"Why? You can't just say that. I have to talk to Sherlock first and then I will make a decision.",you said angry,"You can't controll my life like that."

"I mean it you don't have a choice , it's either work for me or be unemployed."

"Wait did Sherlock fire me because I took a week of , why didn't he just say so .I don't understand",you paniced because you fucked up again and lost something you finally enjoyed.

"No no come with me and I will explain , just trust me.",he said sitting closer to you.

You didn't know what to do. You wanted to go with him and you trusted him kind of but you just had that feeling that whatever he will tell you wasn't going to be good.You sat still before you slowly got up and looked at him. He stood up too.

"Can you promise me something?",you said serious.

"Of course,what?",he said with a smile.

"Please be comletly honest and don't lie about the smallest thing even if it will hurt me.",you said. 

"If you promise to be honest with me too, I will peased to do so."

You smiled at each other .

Hope you enjoyed^^

Have a nice day


	4. Meetings

You were overwhelmed when you looked around Mycroft's house , it surprised you how big his house were .He alwasys was so humble about his miniour position in the british Govermet but this was almost a castle. There were portraits every were and it just beautiful.

"Wow.",you said and smiled at him.

"I'm happy that you like it. You should this is were you will be workingfrom now on.",he said leading you to what seemed to be the livingroom with one hand on yourback.

"Tomorrow we will move your things to your new house." In front of a fireplace were two armchairs he sat down in one of them you sat in the other.

"So; you pobably want explanations.",he got serious

"Yes that would be very nice,I still don't understand why I work for you now and where is Sherlock ,I didn't see him when we where at 221B."

You were confused and nothing made sence to you. Mycroft acted very strange almost nervous, but why and why did he came to pic you up and not Sherlock. Why did he care so much whether you were employed or not.

"I know ;that this will not be easy for you and me .It's going to be very hard. But Sherlock is dead....he killed him self."He said worried about your reaction. He was't sure what was going through you mind.

You couldn't look him in the eyes when silent tears rolled down your face. It was like you relived your past again. You thought about your sister and why you moved here. How Sherlock has practically saved you and had given you a better life ad now you were alone again. Even if you could for Mycroft now you weren't sure you could. It was so painfull your heart was beating like hell and the tears didn't seem to stop. The pain was so terrible you thouhgt couln't live anymore.

"Why?",your voice was just a wisper.

"Moriarty made him. He gave him an ultimatum. Either he'll kill him self or John, Mr.Hudson and Officer Lestrade were going to be killed. He wasn't worried about you because you were out of town." 

You nodded. After a minute of silence you stood up the pain didn'tlet you stand so you garbed the armchair fof support and took a big breath.

" I will let you know if I will work for you but for now I wnat to live in Bakerstreet.",you said emotionless. It was hard for you to put your facade on.

"I don't know if thats such a good idea.",he sait hesitanly. Clearly knowing that you were in great pain.

"Please Mycroft , give me some time.",you begged. 

"Don't you want to talk about this first.",he asked.

"No not now I need time to think about this .Just please.",you said looking down you couldn't look him in the eyes."I will let you know when I'm ready to work for you."

"

"Promise?", he asked with a small smile on bis lips.

"Promise.",you say .You look him in the eyes sa you feelt a sting in your heart. It hurts you to see how he looks at you.And that you are the reason for that, but you just need time to coap all that you've been through that bevor and Mycroft knew that. You just took your Jacket and left.

*****

A few weeks pass and you were at Sherlocks funeral it was raining and you were just standing there .Not able to focus on what was said by John or Sherlocks family. You were in your own head, remebering Sherlock in your short time together you've become good friends and had solved a lot of cases. He even made you open up a bit. But now he was gone and you were left on your own. You felt a hand on your shoulder.

You turned around and Mycroft stood infront of you still with his hand on your shoulder.

"You are not on your own ,my dear.",he said and smiled slightly, hoping it would encourage you,"How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine.How about you?",you gave him a smile back. You liked seeing Mycroft you even missed him a bit. You haven't talked to many ,you were mostly by yourself, in the last few months. John has moved out becase he couln't stand living there anymore he, has sufferd just as you have. He met a nice woman who helps him. From time to time he comes to visit you and you were thankfull for that ,but you didn't want him to see what mess you are.

Mycroft said somthing about how work is, but you weren't listening. You snapped back into reality when ha tapped your shoulder.

"Sorry aout that. What did you say again?",you said apologetic.

"Nothing important.",he had a strange face on when he said that. He was deducing you.

Boath of you fell in silence ,as he was still making deductions. You were uncomfortable at this point.

"Do you want to come to my place for a cup of tea?",you asked,"I dont think I can sty here any longer."

"I'd love to."he didn't show ,but he enjoyed being with you. He didn't know why but he just did. He liked that you didn't want to impress, him you trated him like a normal person. Most people try to seem intelligent or try to be more dominant because they're intimidated of him. You were just you around him. You even showed him a vornable side of you, when you cried infront of him.

He opened his umbrella and held it over the two of you as you walked back to 221B.

Sorry that it took so long hope you enjoy ^^


End file.
